


Emperor and King

by Astre_Red



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: He doesn't even look at the demon at first, still focused on the human. After all, what's a little pet next to the one who holds the key to his goal?But then, he glances at the witch (stupid, naive witch who believed his lies) and-Oh.
Relationships: Emperor Belos & King (The Owl House)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Emperor and King

Emperor Belos doesn't care about the ones accompanying the human. Lilith Clawthorne is an idiot and a traitor who will pay for her betrayal, but not yet, for he has more pressing matters to attend to. The portal the human is holding, particularly.

The cat, dog, pet or whatever kind of demon it is doesn't even cross his mind. Something this small, this weak, is useless to him and doesn't deserve his attention when his goal seems to be within his reach.

He looks at the pitiful team and lets them in, and he makes his move before the human or Lilith can understand what is happening. The two are soon in his grasp, easily neutralized by his magic even though he can feel them struggling, leaving only the human who is looking at him wide-eyed.

So no, he doesn't even look at the demon at first, still focused on the human. After all, what's a little pet next to the one who holds the key to his goal?

But then, he glances at the witch (stupid, naive witch who believed his lies) and-

_Oh._

“Well,” he whispers, and smiles behind his mask, “Isn't that interesting?”

He lets Lilith go, sends her up to her oh so dear sister and places the little demon in front of him, still trapped and struggling in his vines. He can hear the human yelling, but he doesn't listen. This will wait.

He examines it- _him_ carefully, takes notice of the skull, the missing horn and the bright yellow and pink eyes glaring at him. He is small, a child really, and there's fear in these eyes that Belos knows, but also anger.

There's always anger. He remembers it well.

His smile widens, and he whispers again, this time speaking directly to the tiny demon.

“Don't you agree?”

The demon glares at him, and pratically spat.

“What nonsense are you even talking about, you dumb-”

“Let my friends go _or else!_ ”

His head turns towards the human, and Belos laughs. The vines moves the demon up, where he sent Lilith, and he glances at the human who is shaking with anger and worry.

Ah, well. It didn't matter in the end. After all, they'll see each other soon enough.

_Won't we, King?_

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Give me your theories in the comments! I hope you liked it!


End file.
